If I met Death the Kid
by FlashArrow
Summary: This is how it would be if I met the Death the Kid.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the mall with my two best friends, Meagan and Franchesca. I am laughing up a storm when I see a blur of black and white hair. I gasp and grab my friends' hands and go up to the guy who was walking symmetrically. I knew who it was of course; it was Death the Kid the cutest guy in Soul Eater! I stalk him throughout the mall as my friends ask me why I was doing this. Finally he came to a stop and I thought my opportunity was golden. I tap him on both of his shoulders and wait for him to turn around.

"Hello" he says. I can't control myself so I squeeze him as if we have known each other forever. "Let go of me" he chokes out. I let go of him and smile at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have been waiting for this moment forever!" I squeal and take out my phone and dial my friend, Jennifer's phone number. I put the phone up to my ear and wait for her to answer. It takes about five seconds for her to answer. "Jennifer, guess what?" I ask.

"What, Deirdre?" She asked. I start giggling and I can hardly contain myself.

"I met Death the Kid at the mall!" I blurt into my phone as she sighs.

"Is that all?" She asks.

"Yeah" she sighs again and hangs up. I look down at my phone and put it back in my pocket. I smile at Kid, who hasn't moved from his spot.

"How do you know my name?" He asks as I smile.

"You're on Soul Eater, and I am totally in love with you on it…I even have a plushie of you!" I say as I rummage through my bag pulling out my plushie.

"IT IS ASYMMETRICAL!" He yells as he takes my plushie and starts ripping it to shreds. I look at my fallen plushie and begin to cry as I sink to the floor for its remains. I pick up a handful of its stuffing and rub on my wet, red face. People start to crowd around asking what was wrong with me, as Kid looks at me shocked.

"How could you love an asymmetrical thing like that?" He asks in astonishment.

"Easy, I love it because whenever I look at it I think about you and how cool it would be if I met you!" My friends are rubbing my back and handing me napkins here and there to dry up my tears.

"I am sorry for ripping up your plushie…" he says as he looks for my name. I look at him with big blue eyes and say to him.

"Deirdre, but people at my school sometimes call me Patty whenever I have a really bad blonde moment" I tell him. He chuckles and puts out both of his hands.

"Well, Deirdre, would you like a new plushie?" He asks. I nod and he helps me off of the ground and I collect what was left of my old plushie.

"This one will be symmetrical!" He announces and walks with me to the plushie store as my friends follow us, yelling how they want plushie's too.

**XXXXXXXX**

**HEHEHEHE I got really bored at home and I had nothing else to do so I made this wonderful creation! Yeah I think this will seriously happen if I met Kid. I love him! So I hoped you enjoyed it and please, please, please leave a review! **


	2. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry to tell you all of this, but I will be deleting If I met Death the Kid, since I am supposedly getting reported if I don't change it up, or don't take it down, and I would hate to change it since I spent a lot of time on it. Instead, I will be posting this on my Wattpad, I am KorratheAvatar, and I will try to post as much as possible. I am very sorry about this as I stated, but I will keep my promise to continue this story, but on a different site. So, you can still see it there, but not on this site anymore, I will be still active on my other stories on here, but no more of this story. I am once again sorry.**

**On further note, I would just like to say that I am pretty mad about getting that since I posted 10 chapters to this story, I do wish that they would've notified me earlier about it when I was still on chapter 2 or 3, but that was not the case since I was told when I was going on my eleventh chapter of this story, and close to 60 reviews. **

**So, hopefully I'll see you on Wattpad!**

**~Patty Loves Giraffes~**


End file.
